Chocobo
Chocobo , also called Chocob, is a recurring animal in the series. Large avian creatures, chocobos roughly act as the Final Fantasy equivalent of horses, being domesticated for use as mounts, for pulling carts and carriages and for racing. Since their first appearance in Final Fantasy II, they have appeared in every game in the series in some capacity and are a mainstay and thus could be considered the series' mascot. The character Chocobo also serves as the protagonist of the Chocobo series of spin-offs. Profile Chocobos are generally depicted as yellow-orange birds with three-toed feet, large wings and long necks. Later games have made the yellow variety the common breed and introduced other types characterized by different colors. While the yellow chocobo is flightless, stronger breeds can swim and fly. Common variations include the black chocobo, red chocobo, blue chocobo, and the chocobo breed universally regarded as the strongest, the gold chocobo. Other games depict colors such as green, white, silver, brown, and purple. Chocobo breeding is a sidequest in several games, as stronger breeds able to swim and fly can reach optional areas an airship cannot. The ruler of the chocobos is the Fat Chocobo, an obese chocobo capable of human speech who possesses varying degrees of magical powers over lesser chocobos. Chocobos are known to be intelligent and to understand human language. Bar the Fat Chocobo, the cases of a regular chocobo speaking are rare. Otherwise they are known for their signature kweh cry. Chocobos are known for their swift footspeed, the Dissidia Final Fantasy Museum stating a healthy adult chocobo can run at speeds over 20 mph. Because of their speed, some games make mention of training being required to ride them safely, or a license being needed to be allowed to ride. Greens are the chocobos' typical food and come in many varieties, Gysahl Greens being the most common, and sometimes being available as an item to call them for a mount on the world map. Males are predominately raised as steeds, as females are sometimes considered ill fit to ride. Sometimes chocobos are used for racing. Chocobos have an infamous pungent odor often commented on by NPCs—the Brain Blast quizzes in Final Fantasy XIII-2 mention Academia students once had chocobo riding as a mandatory course, but this was dropped when parents complained of the smell rubbing off on their children. Final Fantasy XII makes mention that feeding them Gysahl Greens helps get rid of their musk. In the anime Final Fantasy Unlimited (Episode 10), when a Chocobo eats a chili pepper, it runs wildly due to the burning of the tongue (if it devoured a big as a Baguette or in exaggerated quantity) and after a lapse of time, the Chocobo gets tired after a frantic race. Although it is one of the many foods that a Chocobo can rarely eat, it has never been mentioned in any of the many Final Fantasy games. In nearly every game they appear in, chocobos are used as mounts. When riding a chocobo the player party avoids random encounters and travels quicker than on foot, though in some titles featuring spawning enemies, battles may not be avoided. Chocobos can be found in the wild in a chocobo forest, or rented from a chocobo stable. Some games depict chocobo-back warriors called Chocobo Knights, titles set in Ivalice even having armored chocobos equivalent to horses in medieval times. In some games, chocobos are used to find hidden treasures. Many games also feature chocobo chicks. Though often domesticated, chocobos can be found in the wild and sometimes fought as enemies. Chocobos can be called into battle by Summoners, and are one of the most basic summons for new Summoners to master. Chocobos fight with their trademark Chocobo Kick, and more rarely, the more powerful Choco Meteor and Chocobuckle. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Some of the statues in Castle Cornelia's throne room resemble chocobos in the Game Boy Advance version and all subsequent releases. Final Fantasy II Found in the forest south of Kashuan Keep. It retreats to the forest after being dismounted, and is therefore chiefly used as a quick escape to Bafsk from Kashuan and nearby areas. FFII - Chocobo-art.png|Chocobo artwork from the ''Dawn of Souls remake. FF2Chocobo.gif|GBA sprite. Chocobo FFII PSP.png|PSP sprite. ''Final Fantasy III The Fat Chocobo stores items when given Gysahl Greens. He can only be summoned in places that smell of chocobo. Chocobos can be found in several chocobo forests and ridden around the world map and in several parts of Saronia. There is even a small side quest involving riding a chocobo around the Floating Continent. A chocobo can also be summoned, learned from the Level 1 Summon Magic spell "Escape". Its three summoning actions are a failure and other two abilities: *Chocobo Dash: allows the party to escape battle. *Chocobo Kick: deals damage based on the difference in level between target and caster. Yoshitaka Amano's original artwork for the chocobo was wildly different from what would become the recurring design of the creature. The ''Yūkyū no Kaze Densetsu: Final Fantasy III Yori manga adaptation uses this artwork as the base for its chocobo design. FFIII NES Chocobo.gif|Chocobo on the overworld in the (NES). FFIII - ChocoboWhite.gif|Chocobo's "Chocobo Dash" sprite (NES). FFIII - ChocoboBlack.gif|Chocobo's failure sprite (NES). FFIII - ChocoboSummon.gif|Chocobo's "Chocobo Kick" sprite (NES). FFII Chocobo.jpg|Original chocobo artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFIII Chocobo.jpg|Chocobos in a FMV (DS). FFIII Chocobo2.jpg|Chocobos in a FMV (DS). Refia Chocobo.png|Chocobos in a FMV (iOS). Chocobo-YnKDFFIII.png|Chocobo in Yūkyū no Kaze Densetsu: Final Fantasy III Yori. ''Final Fantasy IV Chocobos can be found in chocobo forests situated throughout the world. They come in several varieties. The regular chocobos can be used to travel around the world, but they flee when dismounted. White chocobos restore 500 MP to the party when caught. The black chocobo, found only in the forest north of Troia, is a flying chocobo; however, it can only land in forests. Once the player enters the ''Lunar Whale the first time, one black chocobo will spawn in each chocobo forest. Black chocobos do not run away after a dismount, but when they are mounted for the second time, they always fly back to the forest near Troia. There is a Fat Chocobo who serves many roles. For it to appear, the party must use a Gysahl Green at a place where it "Smells like Chocobos!". The Chocobo is a summoned monster for Rydia. Its Chocobo Kick summon attack does moderate non-elemental damage to an enemy. It has a casting time of 3 and cost 7 MP (10 MP in the 3D version) to summon. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 2. The magic spell Confuse features multiple chocobos flying around the target. Chocobo Shibuya.png|Kazuko Shibuya artwork of a chocobo for Final Fantasy IV (SNES). Chocobosch.png|Artwork for black and yellow chocobos. FFIV Chocobo Summon.png|Chocobo summon (SNES). Chocobo - FFIV PSP.png|Chocobo Eidolon (PSP). FF4 PSP Yellow Chocobo Field.png|Chocobo's field sprite (PSP). Yellow chocobo NPC render ffiv ios.PNG|Yellow Chocobo (iOS). FFIV Confuse Spell Effect Chocobo.png|Chocobo Swirling Sprite. FFIV_Chocobo_Steam_Emoticon.png|Steam Emoticon. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Chocobo is a summon for Rydia that deals moderate non-elemental damage to one enemy at the cost of 7 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The chocobos can be found in chocobo forests and can be ridden. It is a summon that uses the attack Chocobo Kick. Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser owns Boko, arguably the most famous chocobo in the series. Boko is left behind at the Pirates' Hideout, but in the Merged World he rejoins Bartz, now married to a chocobo called Koko with eggs on the way. Bartz can ride Boko around the world and Boko does not run away upon dismounting. The black chocobo is the only chocobo that can fly. It can only land in forests, and can cross mountains not capped in snow. Bartz and his friends ride a black chocobo after the Fire-Powered Ship is sucked underwater during an earthquake at Crescent. Their initial attempt at flying the black chocobo ends with him quickly descending because he has several shards of the Fire Crystal lodged in his throat, but after Bartz smacks him they are dislodged. The black chocobo can be found again in Mirage Village in the Merged World, and is necessary to reach the Phoenix Tower and North Mountain. A Chocobo is also a Level 1 summon bought in Walse that costs 5 MP to summon. Occasionally, a Fat Chocobo appears instead and damages all enemies at once, rather than a single target. In the ending Bartz, Faris, and Lenna ride chocobos, while Krile rides a wind drake. FFV Chocobo Summon.png|Chocobo summon (pre-Mobile releases). Chocobo-ffv-ios-summon.png|Chocobo summon (Mobile release). Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Linaly can summon chocobos, but her summoning spell is not perfect and her chocobos are featherless with pink skin, similar in appearance to Yoshitaka Amano's original chocobo artwork for ''Final Fantasy III. The chocobo appears a few times—once in the beginning when Linaly tries to escape an Antlion, until the chocobo gets scared and vanishes, and a second time at Hiryuu's tower when Linaly tries to outrun Ra Devil's robotic drones. Again, the chocobo humorously gets scared and ultimately vanishes when Ra Devil abducts Linaly. A few more chocobos appear in the ending. The spell Linaly uses, as the Wind Crystal grants her its power, to destroy Deathgyunos in the end, humorously, also takes form of a barrage of magical chocobos. ''Final Fantasy VI Chocobos can be rented in various towns from the chocobo stables. Some stables are hidden in forests around the world, making them the equivalent of chocobo forests. They return to their pens when dismounted. Setzer has a Slot called Chocobo Stampede (Chocobop in earlier versions) that summons chocobos into battle. Strago and Relm can equip a piece of armor called the Chocobo Suit, and Relm can wield a weapon called the Chocobo Brush. The Jidoor Auction House also likes auctioning a chocobo they claim can speak, although the player can never confirm this; a rich man and his son always place the winning bid on this particular item. The magic spell Confuse, the Lore Lv 3 Confuse, and the dummied out enemy spell Confusion all feature multiple chocobos flying across the screen while another set of chocobos swirls around the target. ChocoboFF6.PNG|Chocobo sprite (SNES). FFVI Chocobo Flying Sprite.png|Chocobo flying sprite. FFVI Chocobo Swirl Sprite.png|Chocobo swirling sprite. FFVI PC Chocobos.png|Terra, Locke, and Edgar riding on chocobos (PC). FFVI-iOS-Chocobo-Riding.png|Chocobo ridden on the world map (iOS). Final Fantasy VII The player must equip the Chocobo Lure Materia and encounter chocobo enemies on chocobo tracks to catch them by defeating the enemies that appear alongside it. The chocobo flees unless fed a green to occupy it. After acquiring the ''Highwind and renting stables at the Chocobo Farm, the player can keep chocobos, and even transport one on the Junon Cargo Ship or the Highwind. It is possible to breed chocobos to generate different variants. The different breeds allow travel across different terrain on the world map. There are yellow, green, blue, black and gold varieties of chocobo. There are four Materia Caves that can only be reached by certain varieties of chocobo. There are also chocobo races at the Gold Saucer that have unique colors of chocobo including pink and white. In addition, there is a Summon Materia found early on that summons Choco/Mog, and rarely summons a fat chocobo. A small white chocobo in Mideel yields a Materia if appeased. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Chocobo appears as a summon on the Digital Mind Wave after obtaining the Chocobo Feather in a treasure chest in Mission 8-4-1. Chocobo Stomp damages all enemies and ignores the enemies' Vitality. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children A wooden chocobo decoration appears in Denzel and Marlene's room on a table, next to a photograph. There is also a road sign, seen when Cloud goes to see Rufus, which indicates the presence of a chocobo farm. Chocobos run across a dirt road in the cinematic CGI ending credits. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Chocobos do not make a physical appearance, but a female WRO soldier on the ''Shera, comments that she has a chocobo named Boco. ''Final Fantasy VIII Chocobos are found primarily in chocobo forests and are captured to ride across the land and over shallow water. The concept of juvenile chocobos, known as chicobos, is introduced. To catch a chocobo from a forest, the player must complete an easy puzzle involving chicobos. Boco is a chicobo the player acquires as their own upon their first time solving a puzzle in a chocobo forest, to use in ''Chocobo World minigame and to call to battle. The minigame is played on a PocketStation, a device sold exclusively in Japan, or the PC-version, unlocks certain items. Chocobo World features Boco as its primary protagonist and Koko as his love interest. If the player upgrades Boco's attack to its ultimate form via Chocobo World, they can summon the Chubby Chocobo to battle. There are also Chicobo and Chubby Chocobo cards used for the Triple Triad card game. ''Final Fantasy IX A chocobo named Choco can be ridden on the world map, and is found in Chocobo's Forest on the Mist Continent. After meeting him he can be summoned from any location with chocobo tracks via a gysahl green. The sidequest Chocobo Hot and Cold involves Choco searching for buried treasure. Choco can learn new abilities if the player finds specific treasures that permit entry into Chocobo's Dream World where Fat Chocobo bestows him a new ability upon each visit. As the player progresses in this sidequest, Chocobo's Lagoon, Chocobo's Air Garden and Chocobo's Paradise become accessible. Two black mages also raise a chocobo egg in their hut in the Black Mage Village. When it hatches, they name it "Bobby Corwen", an extension of the name Boco, using the first two letters of the first and last names. There is also a chocobo in the underground laboratory in the village of Dali used to power a machine producing black mages. A statue of a chocobo appears in Lindblum theater district in the artist's studio. Another chocobo appears in the business district, but is likely a glitch: if the player looks closely enough, during any time in the Business District, an out-of-place chocobo can be seen . It can be seen in the distance on the right hand side of the split junction area. Heading to the next camera angle (the fountain) will cause the chocobo to disappear. There exists a concept art depicting a vehicle called a Chocobo Copter, operated by eight chocobos, but it is never used in the finished game.Unseen64 FFIX-Chocobo Concept.jpg|Concept art of Choco. Fat Chocobo FFIX Artwork.jpg|Fat Chocobo concept art. Chocobo Copter Artwork.jpg|Unused Chocobo Copter vehicle. Chocobo Cart FFIX Art.jpg|Chocobo cart concept art for Dali. Final Fantasy X Chocobos are widespread throughout Spira, used mainly for transportation. The Crusaders train chocobos for use as mounts for the Chocobo Knights, who ride chocobos to fight Sin. Chocobos power ships by running on large "hamster wheels", and provide safe transportation along the Mi'ihen Highroad and the Calm Lands. All chocobos are yellow and can be rented from a chocobo stable, or from talking to a chocobo breeder in the Calm Lands and taking three training exercises, including a chocobo race. Chocobos are needed to gain Tidus's Celestial Weapon, the Caladbolg, by racing a chocobo trainer at the Calm Lands. The chocobo races at Remiem Temple allow the player to obtain the key item, the Cloudy Mirror, required to activate the Celestial Weapons. Final Fantasy X-2 The use of chocobos on the Mi'ihen Highroad died down with the advent of hovers providing faster transportation, and the increase in number of chocobo-hunting fiends. They cannot be ridden until Chapter 5, and only if the right conditions are met. If the player helped Clasko open the Chocobo Ranch in the Calm Lands, chocobos can be captured in battle. As chocobos will attack the Gullwings Berserker dresspheres, once they gain their Counterattack ability, and captured fiends, are ill advised for chocobo hunting. Defeating a chocobo yields no reward. Captured chocobos are used to find hidden items. The player must first raise the chocobos from different levels, from level 1 to level 5. All chocobos have level limits, with 5 being rare, and 2 being common. The higher the level, the less likely the chocobo will run away when foraging for items. Even if the player's avian is level 5, there is still a chance it may run away. Chocobos will also leave if their heart meter drops to 0. The only way to replenish hearts is to feed a chocobo Pahsana Greens. The player can keep up to 14 chocobos in their ranch. Additional to the regular chocobos, an Amazing Chocobo can be found by completing the Ruin Depths optional dungeon in the Chocobo Ranch. Like the others, this chocobo can be sent out to find treasure or explore Spira to uncover more optional dungeons, but the Amazing Chocobo will never run away. Chocobos only come in one color: yellow, although the Amazing Chocobo is a brighter, richer shade of yellow reminiscent of the gold chocobo. Final Fantasy XI Chocobos are one of the faster forms of alternative transportation, as rental chocobos are twice as fast as than walking, while player-bred chocobos can run slower or faster based on how they were raised. To ride a chocobo, the player originally had to rent one from a stable, and were only able to rent after obtaining a Chocobo License from a quest. Players can partake in a Chocobo Hot and Cold activity at any time, where the player can use their chocobo mounts in search of buried treasure by using a gysahl green. Square Enix added chocobo raising and breeding as a part of the ''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. Players can raise their chocobo to have different strengths and weaknesses, which can be put to use in riding or racing. Additionally, a reference to the Chicobo summon from Final Fantasy VIII exists in the job-specific emote for Summoners, in which the player can summon "chirping chocobo chicks" to land on his/her own head or the heads of other players. FFXI Chocobo Chick Summoner Emote.png|Summoned Chocobo Chick emote. FFXI Chocobo Egg.png|Chocobo egg. FFXI Chocobo Chick.png|Chocobo chick. FFXI Chocobo Adolescent.png|Adolescent chocobo. FFXI Rental Chocobo.png|Rental Chocobo. ChocoboridersFFXI.jpg|Riding a chocobo. ''Final Fantasy XII Yellow chocobos are the tamed variety in Ivalice, and can be rented for transportation from Gurdy at most towns at ground level. The yellow chocobos allow players to ride them, provided they feed them from their stock of Gysahl Greens. There are other variants fought in the wilds. These come in red, black, brown, green and white. There is also a rare variant of black chocobo, a powerful red variant, and a white chocobo recognized as an Elite Mark. During the beginning of the game, Vaan also runs into a prized white chocobo that is to appear in a parade for the new Consuls honor. The Order of the Knights of Dalmasca appears to have used chocobos as steeds as Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg rides one in the opening. Characters can ride a chocobo for a maximum of 180 seconds before it drops the rider. Chocobos can access paths player characters cannot cross on their own that have chocobo tracks on the ground. These appear in a few areas like the Phon Coast, the Ozmone Plain, and the Mosphoran Highwaste. A chocobo is required to go the the Henne Mines, as the only way to get there is on a chocobo pathway. A chocobo is also required to get the Esper, Exodus, in the Mosphoran Highwaste after solving a puzzle. Some story elements require characters to use a chocobo, and in those situations they are free of charge. Riding a chocobo allows the character to cross maps faster without being harassed by enemies. The yellow chocobo, if ridden into Ozmone Plain, will appear in the bestiary once the party disembarks. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Chocobos are a Rank I melee summon, and the fastest summon. They have no special attacks, and their normal Beak attack only deals minor damage. Chocobos can also be encountered as enemies. Different colored chocobos have different skills, although the player can only summon the yellow type. Trickster is the most powerful chocobo. Final Fantasy XIII There are two varieties of chocobos: the Gran Pulse variety and and the Cocoon variety. Sazh Katzroy has a Cocoon Chocobo Chick that lives inside his afro and is capable of flight. He intends to give it to his son Dajh Katzroy as a gift. Adult chocobos are used as a means of transportation on Gran Pulse. They are large, with two long ear-like feather clusters on the sides of their heads. The chocobos from Cocoon are smaller and are more similar to classic chocobos. Cocoon chocobos are seen in Nautilus's petting zoo. Adult chocobos are found in several static places in the Archylte Steppe to be used to dig for treasure. If a character is riding one and goes near treasure an exclamation mark will appear over the chocobo's head. The adult chocobos can also jump onto high cliffs and over large gaps. Riding a chocobo avoids battles, but the chocobo has a Morale meter represented by three feathers, and each time a monster touches the bird, one feather is lost. If all feathers are lost, the chocobo escapes, leaving the party to advance on foot, though the feathers regenerate over time. Should the party encounter an Oretoise, such as a Long Gui or Adamantoise, the chocobo will lose all of its morale and flee. Final Fantasy XIII-2 There are two types of chocobos available to ride: the normal yellow chocobos require one use of a gysahl green, but in later stages the player encounters maroon chocobos with blue feathers on their wings that constantly eat up the supply of greens as they are ridden. Chocobos appear as regular enemies and can be captured and recruited in the player's Paradigm Pack. Chocobos tend to run from battles; as some chocobos are rare encounters, a good tip is to pay attention to the chocobo's movements as right before they flee they will turn around and shake their rear. As soon as the player spots this they can press / and redo the battle, as it is often faster than waiting for another one to spawn. Depending on a chocobo, a different type of the Feral Link will be executed: Kweh is a physical ability available to Chocobo, Red Chocobo, Gold Chocobo, and White Chocobo, while Kweh Kweh is a magical ability available to Blue Chocobo, Black Chocobo, Green Chocobo, Purple Chocobo, and Silver Chocobo. Chocobo races are hosted in the casino city Serendipity, among other minigames. Players can obtain the Nagaraja bowsword for Serah by winning the Kalavinka Cup, the Tower dual swords for Noel from the Proudclad Cup, and the rare Dark Matter. In the extra episode "Heads or Tails", there is a quest involving Sazh looking for six chocobo chicks named Haughty, Sloth, Wrath, Neid, Luxuria, and Greed. There is also the mysterious Chocolina, a woman said to have transformed from a chocobo by a paradox, who sells items in various locations. FFXIII2 enemy Chocobo.png|Battle model of a normal chocobo. ChocoboinNewBodhum3F.jpg|Normal yellow chocobo. FFXIII-2 Kick! Feral Link.png|Feral Link, Kweh. FFXIII-2 Retro Chocobo.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective trailer. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning encounters an injured white chocobo, called the Angel of Valhalla, whom she must nurse back to health. Afterward the chocobo becomes available for riding in the Wildlands and fights alongside Lightning in battle. He can attack both physically and magically, as well as heal and buff Lightning and can glide short distances after healing enough to take Lightning to hard-to-reach places. Regular yellow chocobos are seen through-out the Wildlands. Dr Gysahl nurses injured chocobos in the Canopus Farms and Jagd Village is known for breeding the best chocobos on land. Some chocobos are seen in Yusnaan. After the "Friends Forever" quest, a troupe of chocobos dances outside Augur's Quarter. This is possibly an allusion to dancing chocobos from previous games. Women dressed as chocobos are also seen in Yusnaan as part of the festivities and give out Fireworks, if given the password. Chocolina operates the Canvas of Prayers, and Sazh's Chocobo Chick still accompanies him and appears in scenes involving Sazh and Dajh. Final Fantasy XIV Chocobos appear as a prominent gameplay and story feature. Hailing from Dravania, and most often bred in Ishgard, they are found throughout Eorzea in stables, as ridden mounts, and pulling carriages. The adventurer can own a Grand Company chocobo, which can serve as a companion to fight along players and be ridden as a mount. This chocobo can be customized with various chocobo barding to outfit them. In addition, several mounts based on common chocobos such as the fat chocobo and black chocobo, can be found by players. Additionally, chocobos can be owned and bred for participation in races in the Manderville Gold Saucer. Final Fantasy XV Most chocobos are yellow, with black chocobos being a rarity. Chocobos can be artificially dyed many different colors. The party can rent chocobos for up to seven days at a time and call them with a whistle. Riding a chocobo is a faster way to traverse terrain than walking, and they can reach some locations otherwise inaccessible. They can't fly, but can jump high, glide, swim, sprint, and even attack enemies and buff the party. They improve and/or learn these abilities by leveling up. Battles can start even while riding on a chocobo, but the party won't fight while mounted. Getting attacked will force a dismount. The chocobos will flee the scene, though they may still choose to help in battle before doing so. When players dismount their chocobo will follow the party for a while. The player cannot raise or breed chocobos. Chocobos can be taken to camp where they receive buffs from greens the player feeds them, and their name and appearance can be customized at Wiz Chocobo Post. Chocobos can't be summoned or rode in specific areas, such as dungeons. The Fat Chocobo mount from ''Final Fantasy XIV also appears as Y'jhimei's steed in the Adventurer from Another World collaboration quest, whom Prompto names "Mr. Chunkobo." ''Final Fantasy Tactics Chocobos appear in three different varieties: Normal (Yellow), Black, and Red. Each is slightly different in the types of abilities it can use in battle. If a chocobo is recruited a human party member can ride it in battle for quicker transportation and to fly over obstacles. One notable chocobo is Boco, Wiegraf Folles's chocobo that can join the player party. Chocobos can be formidable enemies, and encountering a whole flock of them at once is considered one of the tougher battles. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Chocobos are used as a mount for the judges, and the Animist job can use the ability Chocobo Rush, which summons a group of chocobos to trample everything in a line. Aside from this, chocobos are only mentioned briefly in certain situations, such as certain areas, as mission items and in special missions (where players have to battle a Totema), where special judges are seen riding chocobos with red armor. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chocobos appear as enemies that can be weakened and mounted by the moogle job Chocobo Knight. There are six different color variations, each with its own abilities that can also be harnessed by the Chocobo Knight: *Yellow: Has no special unique abilities, simply the standard Choco Cure to heal surrounding units, Choco Beak to attack, and Choco Barrier to cast Shell and Protect on surrounding units. *Green: Can use Choco Esuna to remove negative status effects from surrounding units. *Brown: Can use Choco Guard to boost Defense, Magic Defense, and cast Regen on surrounding units. *Red: Can use Choco Meteor to do damage. *White: Can use Choco Recharge to restore MP to one unit. Also resistant to Holy damage. *Black: Can use Choco Flame to attack from a distance, also has a shorter movement stat in exchange for the ability to fly. Crystal Defenders Chocobos appear as a summon in ''Crystal Defenders W3, where a herd can be used to deal low-level damage to all enemies at the cost of two crystals. CD Summon Chocobo.gif| ''Fortress Chocobos were set to appear in this canceled spinoff installment. Fortress - People.jpg|A chocobo in the background. Fortress - Chocobo Knight.jpg|A Chocobo Knight in a storyboard. Fortress-Chocobo-Concept-Art.jpg|A chocobo. Final Fantasy Type-0 Chocobos are kept in Akademeia and are used by both cadets and Dominion of Rubrum legionaries as steeds. When Class Zero first visits the Akademeia Chocobo Ranch they can get their starter chocobos, and capture more from the wild. The game also features a chocobo breeding element. Chocobos can only be ridden once: they always flee when dismounted, or after enough time has elapsed. Chocobos can be used for quicker travel over the world map, but there is also one area that can only be crossed via a chocobo: Innsmouth Region. Chocobos can use the Chocobo Kick skill when mounted whose damage is based on their type. The kick can be used during regional dominance missions on the world map. Chocobo Kick varies from chocobo to chocobo, attack chocobos being relatively strong, normal chocobos having a weaker variant, and assault and kamikaze chocobos have a damage value well into 300 to 900 ranges respectively. They are especially handy for taking out larger enemies quickly. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Clavats' best shield is called the Chocobo Shield. One of the items needed to craft it is a Yellow Feather. Additionally, an Artifact that can be found is called the Chocobo Pocket, which upgrades the user's number of command slots by one. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Selkies' best weapon is called the Chocobow, a yellow bow with a chocobo head that fires arrows from its mouth. When it hits an enemy, small images of chocobos appear upon impact. The description for the weapon reads, "A bow modeled after fabled fantastical fowl creatures. It has a distinctive... scent." One of the items needed to craft this weapon is a Yellow Feather, described as "A large feather from some avian creature. Its color looks vaguely familiar..." The scroll to make this weapon is called Lil' Yella Fella, whose description reads "Instruction booklet for a weapon. It has a cute yellow bird on the cover. For Selkies only." There is also a Creature Head and Creature Suit that, when equipped on a Yuke, make them appear as a chocobo. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Chocobo series Scratch Card feature a chocobo, while the rare version of the card features artwork from ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, depicting Chocobo and Shiroma. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers While previously only being mentioned in the ''Crystal Chronicles series, chocobos make their first appearance. Chocobos can be found near cities and villages, and may be rented for free, for an unlimited time. The player loses the chocobo once they dismount it. While riding the chocobo, a lit-up area will occasionally show up where the chocobo may dig at and obtain treasure. If Gysahl Greens are found, the chocobo's sprinting time is increased by seconds. Enemies will not attack the player while they are riding a chocobo, and will instead run away. There is also the appearance of wild chocobos in Snowfield, outside of the Rivelgauge Monastery. These are purple and live outside of small caves where they raise their young. There are sometimes eggs of baby chocobos inside the nests. Wild chocobos will attack the player to protect their young. The Rivelgauge Monastery asks the player to bring any chocobo eggs that they find to the Monastery. There is also a scene in which Layle rides a wild chocobo while following Amidatelion after beating Blaze at the Rivelgauge Monastery, and Jegran uses a chocobo to shield himself when Blaze attempts to kill him. Chocobo FFCC-TCB.jpg|Layle riding a chocobo. CB Chocobo1.jpg|Bella riding a chocobo. CB Chocobo2.jpg|Chocobo wagon. CB Chocobo3.jpg|Lifting a chocobo. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Chocobos appear only as weather vanes in the town of Windia. Aside from this, the townspeople consider chocobos to be mythical creatures. Final Fantasy Adventure Chocobo is a temporary party member, it serves as a mount for Sumo, but later becomes "Chocobot" due to its leg being wounded and Dr. Bowow mechanizing it. After being found in an egg in a forest north east of the town Jadd, its egg begins to hatch. Upon discovering the Chocobo, the player's character walks away only to have it follow. While activated the player switches sprites with the Chocobo that is now a follower and uses that sprite until leaving the overworld or asking to dismount. The Chocobo must be left outside of towns and dungeons, but increases the characters speed and removes collision from enemies. FFA Nintendo Power Artwork Chocobo.jpg|Nintendo Power artwork. FFA Chocobo Egg Sprite.png|Chocobo's egg. FFA Chocobo Sprite.png|Chocobo's sprite. FFA Chocobot Sprite.png|Chocobot's sprite. Final Fantasy Dimensions Chocobos may be found in chocobo forests. Approaching a yellow chocobo and catching it will allow the player to ride it until choosing to dismount it, avoiding enemy encounters. A black chocobo can fly and only land in forests. Additionally, black chocobos allow one to cross rivers, lakes and rocky waters near oceans to access other areas. White chocobos can be found in chocobo forests as well, but cannot be mounted. Instead they restore MP when approached. Chocobos also appear in the Chocobo Race Track in Gardenia's Casino. Players can bet on four different chocobos: red, yellow, green and blue. FFD Chocobo.png|Yellow Chocobo. FFD Black Chocobo.gif|Black chocobo. FFD White Chocobo.png|White chocobo. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The Chocobo appears as an earth-elemental summon. It is one of the basic low-ranked summons and is equipped to Morrow during the beginning of Chapter 1. The Chocobo's summon ability is Chocobo Kick that deals earth-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Chocobo costs 1 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on the summon's type and rank, the user can learn the following abilities: FFLTNS Chocobo Alpha Artwork.jpg|Chocobo Alpha's artwork. FFLTnS Chocobo.png|Chocobo's default Signet. FFLTnS Chocobo Alt1.png|Chocobo's Signet (Rank 2). FFLTnS Chocobo Alt2.png|Chocobo's Signet (Rank 3). Dissidia Final Fantasy Chocobo appears as a summon as well as an Icon. When summoned, it randomizes the Bravery points of both players and can be obtained as a Stage Bonus in the Distant Glory – Heroes Storyline. The artwork used for the summon is from ''Final Fantasy VIII. In addition, a chocobo's cry accompanied by "footprints" appears at the start of Bartz's EX Burst, that might be Boko cheering him on. Chocobos are also used as a visual representation of the Play Plan, which rewards players based on how many battles they fight. At the beginning of the game, players select from one of three categories: "Casual", which will reward them with the Chocobo Down accessory after 15 battles, which grants 20% more EXP and has a 30% chance of breaking; "Average", for a Chocobo Wing after 30 battles, which grants 50% more EXP with the same chance of breaking; and "Hardcore", for a Chocobo Feather after 60 battles, which grants double EXP and also has a 30% chance of breaking. Two more Play Plans can be unlocked after completing all of the Destiny Odysseys—"Grind-lover", represented by a black chocobo, which rewards the player with more EXP and luck multiplier bonuses, but no treasures; and "Treasure Hunter", represented by a fat chocobo, which rewards the player with chocobo accessories every few battles, but has no bonuses. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Chocobos appears as both a summonstone and the Play Plan representation, with the same functions as it had in ''Dissidia. The summonstone can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 60 KP. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Chocobos appear as a summon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Chocobos are summoned in Field Music Sequences by doing well in the Feature Drive. The four varieties of Chocobos in order of speed and successful triggers are Red, Black, Yellow, and White. The player is awarded a trophy for riding on all chocobos. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Chocobos are a support character during Field Music Sequences, joined by a Fat Chocobo that may appear in place of a Moogle at the end of the field stage. The variety of chocobos have different speeds, with Red chocobos being the slowest, and and White chocobos being the fastest. Chocobo also appears as a summon during Battle Music Sequences if the player performs badly on a feature drive, or fails to get a high amount of critical triggers. It uses its trademark Chocobo Kick, and is the weakest summon. It is also the only summon to not have a corresponding Magicite to summon in battle, and as such the player must perform badly in order to use it. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Chocobos appear in the backgrounds of all music stages, since both Field Music Sequences and Battle Music Sequences have been fused into one sequence where characters run across the field while encountering enemies. Chocobo from the [[Chocobo series|''Chocobo series]] appears as a playable character, and is unlocked by completing the album songs from Final Fantasy to Final Fantasy XIV. He is classed as an Agility type character, and is tied with Onion Knight for the highest Agility. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Each time the player advances they encounter either a monster, a chocobo, or a gate crystal. The player may encounter anywhere from one to three chocobos when they are found, and they may be fed Gysahl Greens to entice them to give the character a crystal from a pouch around their neck, granting the character an ability. There are six varieties of chocobo: yellow, black, white, red, green, and gold. Black, white, and red chocobos give increasingly better quality rewards, but they more often run away when fed only Gysahl Greens. These chocobos will always give the player an ability crystal when fed vomp carrots, however, requiring one vomp carrot per ability obtained if more than one chocobo has gathered. Red, green, and gold chocobos are associated with events and only appear in event areas. Red chocobos give event abilities, though they do carry normal ones, and green ones give summonstones. A gold chocobo only appears with in a flock with seven red chocobos, but it gives an SR+ ability if it and the seven other chocobos are all satisfied with the treat they are fed. The Android app icon is a chocobo. The male Mascot outfit is a chocobo. There are chocobo balloons that appear and are of different colored chocobos. FFAB Mascot Male.png|Male Mascot. FFAB Chocobo - Summoner (F) SR.png|SR. FFAB Chocobo - Summoner (F) SR+.png|SR+. FFAB Chocobo - Terra Legend SR.png|SR Legend. FFAB Chocobo - Terra Legend SR+.png|SR+ Legend. Black Chocobo Balloon Brigade.png|black chocobo Balloon. Final Fantasy Artniks FF13-2 Chocobo N L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF7 Chocobo R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). FF8 Chocobo R L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). FFT Chocobo L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest Chocobo is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses the Chocobo Kick during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Chocobo Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Chocobo FFT.png|''FFT enemy. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobos appear as enemies. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius The yellow, black and red chocobos from ''Final Fantasy Tactics appear as enemies. FFBE Chocobo FFT Sprite.png|Chocobo (FFT). FFBE Black Chocobo FFT Sprite.png|Black Chocobo (FFT). FFBE Red Chocobo FFT Sprite.png|Red Chocobo (FFT). ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Mobius Final Fantasy A chocobo appears on the Chocobo & Moogle ability card. MFF Chocobo.jpg|Chocobo card. Mobius - Chocobo & Moogle FFVII R3 Ability Card.png|Chocobo & Moogle card. World of Final Fantasy Chocobos appear in Grymoire as M-Sized Mirages that can be battled in the Phantom Sands and The Coliseum. Despite being Mirages, which are feared by many of Grymoire's citizens, many chocobos also live alongside humans as seen in towns like Cornelia and the friendship between Boko and Bartz. Other variants of the chocobo appear including; Chocochick, Mecha Chocobo, Black Chocochick and Hyperion. The White Chocobo was available during the Day 1, Limited and Collector's Editions, but is made available in the ''Maxima version of World of Final Fantasy. WoFF Protagonists.png|A Chocochick stacked on Reynn. WoFF Day 1 Edition.jpg|White Chocobo available for early buyers. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Chocobos appear on mostly cards that are wind-elemental, except for Chocobo Chick's card, which is fire-elemental. Chocobo6 TCG.png|Trading card (''Final Fantasy I & I: Dawn of Souls). Chocobo5 TCG.png|Trading card (Final Fantasy III Amano artwork). 3-046 Boko.jpg|Trading card (Boko from Final Fantasy V). Bartz3 TCG.png|Trading card (Bartz and Lenna riding on Boko from Final Fantasy V). |4-036C.jpg|Trading card (Black Chocobo from Final Fantasy V). ChocoboSmall-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card (Final Fantasy VII). Pr-005 Chocobo TCG.png|Trading card (with Cloud from Final Fantasy VII). Chocobo-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card (Final Fantasy VIII chocobo). BobbyCorwen TCG.png|Trading card (Bobby Corwen from Final Fantasy IX). Chocobo TCG.png|Trading card (Final Fantasy XIII Pulsian chocobo). Chocobo4 TCG.png|Trading card (Final Fantasy XIII Pulsian chocobo). 1-016u - Chocobo Chick TCG.png|Trading card of the Chocobo chick (Final Fantasy XIII). GoldenChocobo TCG.png|Trading card (Final Fantasy XIII-2 Golden chocobo). Chocobo8 TCG.png|Trading card (Final Fantasy XIV chocobo). Chocobo2 TCG.png|Trading card (Final Fantasy Tactics chocobo). ChocoboKnight TCG.png|Trading card (Chocobo Knight from Final Fantasy Tactics A2). Chocobo3 TCG.png|Trading card (Theatrhythm Final Fantasy chocobo). Bartz2 PR TCG.png|Trading card (Boko and Bartz from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy). FatChocobo TCG.png|Trading card (Fat Chocobo from Final Fantasy Artniks). ''Triple Triad Chocobos from the series appear on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 091a Boko.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 091b Boko.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 091c Boko.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 092a Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 092b Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 092c Black Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 093a Boko.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 093b Boko.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 093c Boko.png|''Final Fantasy V''. 145a Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy VII''. 145b Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy VII''. 145c Chocobo.png|''Final Fantasy VII''. 255a Chocobo Chick.png|''Final Fantasy XIII''. 255b Chocobo Chick.png|''Final Fantasy XIII''. 255c Chocobo Chick.png|''Final Fantasy XIII''. 453x Chocobo.png|''Adventures of Mana''. ''Chocobo's Chocotto Farm'' CCF Chocobo SS2.png|''Fairy Tail – Brave Guild'' collaboration character, Happy the Flying Cat. ''Chocobo series Chocobo (often a specific member of the species with the proper name "Chocobo") is the primary protagonist of his very own spin-off games that delve into a variety of genres. Several of these games are limited to Japan-only release, although some have been released in Europe. *Chocobo Racing, a kart-racing game for the PlayStation. *Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon'' and Chocobo's Dungeon 2, dungeon-crawler games often marketed as beginner RPGs. *''Chocobo Stallion, a game designed to mimic the look and feel of horse racing at a derby. *Dice de Chocobo, a video board game similar to Monopoly. *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' for the Nintendo DS, featuring card duels and minigames that must be completed to progress in the story. *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' for the Wii, which follows Chocobo's attempts to retrieve the people of Lostime's lost memories. Chocobo Stalion - Yellow Chocobo.png|''Chocobo Stallion''. ''Chocobo Panic Final Fantasy: Unlimited Chocobos are a common sight. A chocobo named Chobi is one of the main party members, while a herd of wild chocobos roam around Wonderland led by the Chocobo Sisters, Chocobaba and Chocoimo, two slightly oddball old women. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within A chocobo is visible on a suitcase carried by a man during the Phantoms' attack on New York Barrier City, as well as on Aki's pajama shirt. Chocobo's Crystal Hunt Musical themes The chocobo's first appearance in ''Final Fantasy II prompted the creation of its music theme. Though it was first known as "Chocobo Theme," the title and genre of the theme differs with each game, though the basic melody is retained. The naming frequently states the musical style in which the theme is arranged, followed by the French/Spanish/Portuguese preposition de, meaning "of," and ending with "Chocobo". Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts A known as the has a Keychain of a yellow chocobo. There is also a crossed-out drawing of a chocobo in the secret cave on Destiny Islands. In the original '' if one enters and leaves Gepetto's house at least 30 times and then talks to Pinocchio, the special blueprint for the Chocobo can be obtained. In if one receives an S-Rank in the (Mission 2), the blueprint for the Chocobo model can be obtained. It costs 1170 and requires 199x Material-G as well as the Fira-G, Firaga-G and Bubble Helm-G blocks to make. ''Mana (series) In ''Legend of Mana, wild black chocobos are enemies and cannot be tamed. In Mana series fashion, they burst into feathers when defeated. They are classified as Aerial enemies, and are strong against Wisp and Jinn while being weak to Shade and Gnome. If the player has a game save from Final Fantasy VIII on their memory card during the Monster Corral tutorial quest, the egg obtained during this quest will hatch a chocobo rather than a Rabite. In the town of Domina, the priest in the church states that, "Miss Yuka (the innkeeper of Domina) seems to be a chocobo, but she insists she is a canary". In Sword of Mana, the Game Boy Advance remake of Final Fantasy Adventure, a chocobo makes a cameo appearance after the ending. Once the player reaches the Fin screen, they have to wait five minutes until the Fin screen disappears, and a chocobo hatches from an egg, waves to the player, then leaves the screen. Legend of Mana Chocobo Portrait.png|Chocobo portrait (LoM). Legend of Mana Chocobo.png|A tame chocobo (LoM). Sword of Mana Chocobo.png|''Sword of Mana''. ''Fortune Street'' Chocobos appear in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. There is a chocobo character in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Chocobo is also a chance card, the card's ability: Obtain a wild card. There is also a mini-game based on chocobo races. ItagakiStchocobo.png|Chocobo in Itadaki Street Special. Itadaki-Chocobo Outstretched.png|Chocobo outstretched. Itadaki-Chocobo Running.png|Chocobo running. ''Lunar 2: Eternal Blue'' When players arrive at the gypsy camp, they can speak to a woman near the first cart which a creature similar in appearance to a chocobo is standing next to it. The creature is actually called a "chuckuboo", but Ruby nearly refers to it as a chocobo by accident. ''Dragon Quest In the DS remake of ''Dragon Quest VI, produced by Square Enix, a toy chocobo can be found on the second floor of a shop in Clearvale. In Dragon Quest X, players will be able to meet Shantotto who wound up in the Dragon Quest X world after one of her magical experiments went awry. Players can help Shantotto get items like Gysahl Greens for her chocobo. ''Lord of Vermillion'' In Lord of Vermilion II, chocobo appears as a card. LoV Chocobo Artwork.png|Chocobo's card artwork for the Lord of Vermilion series. ChocoboLOV2.jpg|Front of Chocobo's card for Lord of Vermillion 2. LoV - Chocobo Back.jpg|Back of Chocobo's card. ''Puzzle & Dragons Chocobo appeared as part of the ''Crystal Defenders collaboration. ''Fairy Tail – Brave Guild'' Chocobo makes a collaboration appearance as an SR card. FTBG Chocobo SS.png|Chocobo battling Erigor with famed guild, Fairy Tail. ''The Knights of Avalon'' In The Knights of Avalon collaboration project with Final Fantasy Brigade Break the Seal, the social game has to offer a limited summoning magic stone "SR Chocobo" and a limited collaboration armor of the White Mage and Black Mage. http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201401200052 ''Tobal 2 Chocobos can be fought as enekies after the player beats the Practice Dungeon. Chocobo can be selected by going through the red 'enemy' icon on the Character Select screen. Super Smash Bros. A chocobo headset based off the [[Chocobo (Chocobo series)|''Chocobo series character]] will appear and be used by Mii Fighters. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 A chocobonyan is one of the yo-kai that will make an appearance. It appears as a Jibanyan riding a chocobo. ''Hanjuku Hero: Aa, Sekaiyo Hanjukunare...! A Chocobo has a guest appearance in a random event, running across the stage. ''Front Mission Alternative In this Japanese exclusive title, there's a single chocobo zipping behind an armored vehicle in the opening cutscene of the third mission Gemena. In this mission, the player can also see it running around in the forest. ''Romancing SaGa 3 The Chocobo Card is one of many unused items found within the data of the game, its purpose is unknown. ''Assassin's Creed: Origins A "chocobo camel" hybrid Kweh is a reward Bayek can earn upon completing the quest "A Gift from the Gods," part of Ubisoft's collaboration event with ''Final Fantasy XV. A Chocobo sticker can be found on a jeep outside of Layla Hassan's base during the present day scenarios. ''Tekken 7 ''Final Fantasy XV chocobos appear on the stage Hammerhead as spectators. Other media Games In Dota 2, the chocobo mount and Moglin from Final Fantasy Type-0 HD can be obtained as a courier and ward respectively by those who pre-purchase Final Fantasy Type-0 HD for Steam. In Secret of Evermore, the player can acquire a Chocobo Egg via trading. This is a key item that increases the maximum HP of the boy and his dog. It can also be traded back, thus losing the HP bonus. In Square Enix's mobile game, Imaginary Range, the silhouette of a chocobo can be found in one of the game's minigame, "IP Generation". The silhouette is on a car's back mirror, disguising itself as a crack (albeit a notable eye in the silhouette's head). In Parasite Eve, there is a banner hanging above the entrance of the Natural History Museum, as seen from the New York map, that has a picture of a chocobo on it, and reads "Chocobo" below the picture. The building model icon used for The Museum of Natural History on the 3D map also depicts a statue of a chocobo in front of the building. Dream of Mirror Online, players may receive a pet known as a "Kukobo" that has the same build as a chocobo, but has coloring an infamous enemy race in the game known as a Kuku. The player may ride the creature around as well as play with it to gain loyalty and use it in fighting. In Grand Fantasia, players can receive bird-like mounts called sunbirds that closely resemble a chocobo or they appear as wild enemies in various areas these sunbirds has a variety of colors such as yellow, white, black and orange. Video series *YouTube musician Brent "brentalfloss" Black parodied chocobos and the "Chocobo Theme" in his With Lyrics series, making the theme an Irish drinking melody. *In ScrewAttack's fan-generated rapid battle series DBX, Cloud Strife rides a chocobo. After dismounting, it lets off a warble. Cloud's opponent, Guts, slices the bird and roasts it over his campfire to a rendition of the "Chocobo Theme," which sets the pair into battle. Type-0-Chocobo-in-Dota2.png|''Dota 2'' chocobo courier. Chocobo Egg - Secret of Evermore.png|''Secret of Evermore'' chocobo egg. chocobo models pe.jpg|''Parasite Eve'' chocobo modles. Etymology Trivia *Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves pancakes with a chocobo emblem imprinted on them. The chocobo is how they appear in the Chocobo series of games. *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Chocobo's salad ~Jar style~" with a description that translates to: A most important companion can be found in your Personal Chocobo! This visually stunning jar salad that features an arrangement of seasonal vegetables was created for those adventurers who wish to sample their Chocobo's favorite treats. *During the Paris Games Week in 2015 Square Enix served food from a Final Fantasy XV-themed food truck, with Chocobo'rger as an available dish. *Rules for using chocobos in were published in the September 2004 issue of Dragon magazine. The rule set contained information on two different breeds of chocobo, yellow and black. *In Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, the generic male "Clifton" claims: "The feral chocobo calls with a boisterous 'wark', not the domestic breed's mild 'kweh'." *Chocobos have been said to have been inspired by creatures known as "horseclaws" from Hayao Miyazaki's Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind.Edge Magazine *In the video game , an enemy called the Choocoboo appears as a cockatrice enemy. *In the video game , the favorite food of the Nyan family of Yokai is a chocolate bar called Chocobo. **A cross-over between and Final Fantasy XIV is also slated to happen in Japan.http://kotaku.com/yokai-watch-is-coming-to-final-fantasy-xiv-1773780311 *In , after engaging into a battle, Nana will sometimes say the following phrase: "Nana's turn. Sister summons Brocobo for a Brocobo Kick! Nana's turn ends." A pun on Chocobos and their signature attack, Chocobo Kick. Nana uses a lot of "bro" puns such as "brotector" and "brotagonist" to name a few. See also *Boco *Choco *Koko *Legendary Ciel External links *Chocobo on Smash Bros. Wiki References de:Chocobo es:Chocobo fi:Chocobo fr:Chocobo it:Chocobo ja:チョコボ pt-br:Chocobo ru:Чокобо Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Transportation Category:Chocobo Category:Recurring summons Category:Recurring enemies